1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger frames transportation device, particularly to one that can move, fix, and detach hanger frames with gearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continual hanger frames transportation structure 1 for electroplating according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, comprising a plurality of parallel transverse bars 2, each including a rotatable upper roller 3 disposed below the bottom of a longitudinal pressing bar 5, and a plurality of rotatable lower rollers 4 disposed on a lower member. Thus, hanger frames can be moved along the track.
However, there are a number of drawbacks in the structure above. For example, the rollers 3, 4 tend to wear after being in use for a short period of time; or the hanger frames may abnormally displace in lateral direction, i.e. the direction of X-axis, and thus is not aligned with the longitudinal pressing bar 5, i.e. the direction of Y-axis. Therefore, the continual hanger frames transportation structure 1 according to the prior art is applicable to electroplating manufacturing at the millimeter level but cannot fulfill the needs for more precise and advanced manufacturing processes such as wet manufacturing process at the micrometer level.
Furthermore, the transportation of the hanger frames is to roll the chain 7 for the chain wheels 6 to rotate the upper rollers 3 and the lower rollers 4, therefore transporting the hanger frames. During the transportation, the weight of the hanger frames, transporting speed, driving force . . . , etc. are all the variables that can cause the instability of the chain 7 and the chain wheels 6, or it can cause the upper and lower rollers 3, 4 to displace, resulting the hanger frames to swing, and the dusts resulted from the swing is also a problem in the manufacturing process.
In conclusion, there is still room for improvements in the conventional structure of hanger frames transportation device.